It was meant to be pretend
by Emilyinpeinwithout
Summary: Haruhi's cousin has moved in with her how will the host club take to this peculiar tomboy?


Authors note : I was bored soooo I wrote this Its nothing just an idea I had a while ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this all I own is my OC.

**I sighed as my plane took off from the Toronto airport. I would soon be arriving in Japan to stay with mu cousin Haruhi Fujioka & her tranny Dad.  
3 months ago my father was killed in a car crash & with my mom dead for 5 years the only family I had left was my uncle & Haruhi of course.  
~~~~~~~~~ 48 hours later~~~~~~~  
I got off the plane & quickly made my way through the dense airport keeping my eyes peeled wide for my cousin . I bumped into several ppl as I walked earning many glares & a few curious stares due to the fact that my attire was not exactly airport friendly, in fact it was downright creepy to most ppl.  
My skull earrings dangled freely & my once plain old red hair now had black &crimson streaks in it , My kuroshitsuji T-shirt fit loosely over my small figure & My knee length knee shorts had what looked to be bloodstains on them . I continued my search for my cousin & soon found her wearing the local rich kid school uniform but that's not all instead of wearing the girls uniform she was wearing the guys which I must say makes me very proud of her.  
We didn't talk much on our way to her house after all we haven't seen each other in years neither one of us know where to start. once we arrived at her house & walked in the door I couldn't believe eyes for there stood 6 extremely handsome boys.**

_**I stared at the boys then at my cousin then back at the boys.**__**  
**__**"ummm Haruhi ?" I asked.**__**  
**__**" Yes flicka" she replied.**__**  
**__**"Why do you have sexy guy friends?"**__**  
**__**" Flicka its a long story and I'm not sure you'd pay attention anyways" she said.**__**  
**__**"Your right I wouldn't, anyway why are you wearing a guy uniform your not following my example are you?"**__**  
**__**Haruhi looked at me strangely then said "and what is your example?"**__**  
**__**"A very bad one" I replied remembering all the times I've skipped class and gotten drunk with my frends dammit I'm gunna miss those guys.**__**  
**__**"Anyway Haruhi down to the point who are your friends.**__**  
**__**"well this" she replied pointing to a tall blond boy "is tamaki , next to him is Kyouya, then Hunny , and thats Takashi but most of us call him Mori , and beside them is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."**__**  
**__**"Twins huh?"**__**  
**__**"Yes" said haruhi "and there a real handful."**__**  
**__**" Then cuz if you think they're a handful you don't know me"**_

**After being introduced to Haruhi's hawt guy friends her father dashed into the living room.  
"Flicka-chan!" he cried excitedly." I've missed you" he then proceeded to attempt to hug me but i moved just in the nick of time.  
"uhh gomen Ranka-san" I said bowing slightly." but I'm not one for hugs..."  
"Oh yes i forgot." said Ranka sweatdropping."its just been soo long and .. well under the circumstances I thought."  
"Thought I could use a hug look uncle i apreciat it an' all it's just not my thing" i smiled weakly.  
Suddenly I turned to my cousin.  
"oi Haruhi-chan Wht'do say we go out to the mall and take your rich friends with us" I smiled at her pleadingly. " besides we haven't seen each other in what 5 years i think its about time we catch up"  
"well..." haruhi looked at the boys then at me she sighed. "alright fine so long as your ALL good."  
Within 1 hour everyone was at the mall and I was pumped for some awesome shopping.  
"awright troops " I said while marching around like a drill sergeant.' our first stop is...Hot Topic!" I pointed towards the store and started running to it. "last one there buys lunch!" i hollered and pretty soon the race was on.  
I was the first one there due to my head start i could see Hikaru barreling forward he came in second Kaoru came in third haruhi in fourth Mori and Hunny in fith. tamaki was running as fast as he could trying to beat Kyoya who had given up and was now walking casually and as tamaki neared the store he tripped and Kyoya just walked on past. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
"Tamaki-senpai"i wheezed between laughs." are you alright?"  
Tamaki quickly got up in a dramatic way and walked up to me.  
"Where you worried princess?" he asked as he cupped my face. I swaetdropped and blushed at the same time.  
"Not worried per say its just common courtesy too..." I was interrupted by tamaki.  
' no need for excuses princess don't feel bad everyone falls for me at some point"  
i grabbed his wrists and ripped his hands from my face.  
"Listen here pretty boy I know your game and I won't let anyone mess with my emotions cuz that's all boys like you do you only break hearts in the end!" I snapped.  
Tamaki looked taken aback he looked like wanted to say something but I started walking off.  
"Hey where are you going?" yelled the twins.  
I turned to face everyone I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes.  
"Smoothie run" I stated. "Who wants one?"  
the twins looked at each other " we'll go with you " they stated in unison quickly walking to catch up with me.  
"What was that all about?" asked Hikaru.  
"You can tell us" stated kaoru.  
"Well you see..."**

_**I couldn't talk for a moment and I couldn't believe I was about to tell two total strangers about my past I barely know these people but yet somehow I trust them.**__**  
**__**" it all started when I was 14" I started. "It was my first year of high school Term two when I met Jack. He seemed so kind back then see he acted a lot like tamaki and I think that's why I fell in love with him because he was so charming ...he seemed soo trustworthy." I stopped to take a breath.**__**  
**__**"We started dating not long after we met he was so perfect I thought he was the one I really did" I took another breathe.**__**  
**__**"two years into the relationship my best friend and i were talking she didn't seem very happy that day so I asked her what was wrong...**__**  
**__**and that was when I... She said that...her and jack had been seeing each other behind my back for 2 years."**__**  
**__**I tried to stiffle a sob but failed. I felt the twins wrap their arms around me,**__**  
**__**"don't worry Flicka-chan' whispered Koaru.**__**  
**__**" we won't let that ever happen to you again" Added Hikaru"from now on were your best friends" they chided in unison.**__**  
**__**It was then that I notice people staring at us and my face flushed.**__**  
**__**" h-hey guys how bout we those smoothies now"**__**  
**__**"alright" they chided letting me go and each grabbing one of my hands.**__**  
**__**' I think this is the beginning of a great friendship'**_


End file.
